Stay's in New York!
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: When team Austin win a monthly trip to New York they run into Ally's brother, Neal, they discover he's a con artist who needs to help the FBI so he can stay out of prison.He's a supporter of Auslly too this leads to him trying to get our two favorite people together. (Review)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya! It's TheatreCrazy21/ Santanna Ellen Walsh here and I'm just sayin' a BIG thanks to all thosev who review this story. Even just read this story. And to whoever reads this part: REVIEW! Please review I means SOO much.**_

_**Summary: When team Austin win a monthly trip to New York they run into Ally's brother, Neal, they discover he's a con artist who needs to help the FBI so he can stay out of prison. (Sorry about the White Collar referance: I donnot own White Collar.) He's a supporter of Auslly too this leads to him trying to get our two favourite people together. (Little Trez) **_

_**Disclaimer: I donnot own Austin & Ally. This is not a White Collar crossover. But I don't own White Collar. **_

_**Trish P.O.V **_

I hear a knock at my door. There stood is Ally... I only saw her blonde dip dyed curls rush into my face.

"Guess what?" She squeals.

"Um... Your pregnant? I dunno. I'm feeling lazy today." I tell her. She nods.

"OMG! Your pregnant? You just nodded!" I squeal.

"NO! God no! Ew! Not yet anyway... Anyway! Austin and I got us all tickets to..." She pauses.

"Where?" I'm getting excited.

"NEW YORK!"

"Where fitty lives?" I ask happily.

"Who?"

"Neal!"

"One, Yes he does live there. Two, I haven't seen him in five years. And three, EW! He's NOT fit."

"One, Great! Two, Why haven't you? Lastly, he is. Face it bitch." I tell her. She nods sadly.

"I haven't seen him because when he left for New York we always contacted and then one day he stopped answering his phone and wouldn't call me." She says.

"Oh yeah! Still sorry about that. It's quite sad. Maybe if we bump into him then we could ask. How did you guy's get the tickets?" I ask.

"Austin performed at a concert that Contila was at and he offered him a recording contract! The recording company is in New York though. If they all like his music then we'll be able to all go on tours!" Ally squeals.

"Did you even ask your dad?" I ask her.

"Yep! He said yes. Then Austin asked his parents and Dez's and I asked mine and yours! We're all going. We'll be four seventeen year olds out there like tourists. Here's you ticket." She hands me an envelop.

"Wait it's illegal for us to be there alone right?" I ask. She nods.

"My dad will hopfully get in touch with Neal for us or my auntie Cathline **(A/N: My Auntie is called Cathline too. She's amazin') **She'll happily check up on us." Ally grins at me. I hug her.

"When are we going?" I ask.

"Tomorrow! Get packing! I've already finished Austin and I's... What? He helped. I donnot love him!" She runs out the door away from my glare. I laugh as soon as she leaves.

_**Dez's P.O.V ( NEVER EVER done Dez's before. In any of my story's) **_

Austin runs into the pen I keep my pet pig, Miss Piggyworth, just as I'm feeding her.

"Hey! Guess what Ally and I got?" Austin yells excitedly.

"A pet BOY pig called MR Piggyworth?" I guess happily.

"No. We got us all ticket's to New York. She has realive's there." He hands me a ticket and runs out yelling get packing for tomorrow. I asked your parents!

I rush off to get packing.

_**The next day: At the airport. **_

_**3rd Person. **_

The gang are waiting to be let on the plane. The guy's taking Austin's ticket and passport. He hands it back to him and usher's him to the Trish who's waiting for Ally and Dez.

He takes Dez's and then hands them back after checking.

"Hello. Can I have your ticket and passport please?" He asks Ally who's staring at the plane in fear. She HATES flying.

"Yeah of corse." She says handing him the requested items.

"Alls, are you alright?" Austin mouths to her. She nods. He hands her her items back and they walk off to board the plane.

"What seat are you?" Dez asks them all.

"Thirty- two B. It's my bra size." Ally answers.

"Awsome. Kinda... Thirty- three B." Austin answers.

"Cool. Mine's Thirty- nine A. Dumb-ass is at thirty- eight A. Crapola." Trish tell the gang and they go to sit in the row before Austin & Ally.

"Can you take the window seat Austin please? I hate plane take- offs. I feel sick when it happens." He nods and sits down.

"Do you have any realitive's in NYC?" Ally asks him. He shakes his head.

"You?"

"Yeah! I have a few. There's my Auntie Cathline who live's with my Uncle Robin. Then theres- No! No one else" She hesitates.

"Theres someone else." Austin says.

"MybrotherbutIhaven'tseenhiminfiveyearssoitdoesn't matter." She mumbles.

"What?"

"My brother. I haven't seen him in five years though. It doesn't matter. He stopped all contact about a year after he stayed there. He never visited. I never tried contact. Haven't got a clue where he is which isn't very handy as he's our guardian. He knows where we are." Ally tells him.

"Okay then..."

The rest of the plane journey was spent talking about music and everything Austin & Ally talk about. They could've gone on for longer but the plane ride ended.

The gang wait at the front of the airport for the car that they were told they were getting to the hotel.

"Ally Dawson?" Someone asks. They all turn to face him.

He was middle aged you could say with bright green eyes and greying kinda hair. He wore a suit which looked very elegant and formal.

"Hi. I'm Lucas Murphy. I'll be escorting you all to the hotel."

"Shouldn't you say Austin's name then?" Dez asks.

"Ally is getting a different car. Yours is over there. Say your names and he'll drive you all there. This is a legal thing by the way. She'll come back in half an hour. She needs to make a visit to someone." He tells them all.

"Okay! Bye Alls." Austin says and hugs her. "Good luck. For whatever your doing..." He says and runs to the car.

"Come on. It'll only be a five minute drive. Otherwise your boyfriend'll get worried."

"He's my best friend. Not boyfriend! Best friend." She corrects him.

They go off to a barracated and barbed wired fence with poor coditions.

"Why are we here? I only just got here." Ally says. "I hate planes. Why we needed to get a plane here is unknown. But seriously, I didn't even know that you could get a plane here." Ally panics and rushes to get out the car.

"Don't worry. You're not going to prison. Your getting someone out of prison."

They walk to the main desk and Lucas says the name. She can't make out what he said but she'll know soon enough.

"Ally?"

"Neal." She whispers.

_**Love, Like, Dislike or hate. Review! **_


	2. Herti

_**Hiya! Thanks to those who favourite this story and whatever else. PLEASE review! :D **_

_**Austin P.O.V **_

"Austin stop pacing please!" Trish whines at me.

"I would if I could." I tell her. We're at the hotel that we will ALL be staying in. Theres one unfortune Ally and I have to share the king size bed. It's not ALL bad. We have shared the same bed before it's just the fact her brothers here too. He's staying across the street apparently.

"Then can. Your making me dizzy." Trish says standing up and pushing me to the floor next to Dez. I stand right back up and pace again.

"Stop! Why are you pacing?"

"I am okay! Stop being so calm! Start being normal." I'm half yelling here.

"Dude! It's about Alls-"

"DONNOT call her Alls. That's MY name for her." I cut her off. She throws her hands up in the air.

"If it's about Ally. STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!" She exclaims.

"I can't. What if that guy hurts her? Or kidnaps her? Maybe she has to leave here. I can't live without her man. Her song's, her smile, her hair, her lips. Oh god her lips!"

Trish smirks at me. Dez has the exact same facial reaction.

"What?"

"You love her." She tells me dreamily.

"No I don't"

"Yeah you do. Austin loves Ally. Austin loves Ally. Austin loves Ally-" They chant this until I clamp a hand over their mouths. I heard the door alright!

"I might have feelings for her. Not love. I love Ally alright. Like I told you." I whispered.

"You just said you loved her." Dez tells me.

"No I didn't! I said and I quote myself ' I love Ally'. See completly different things!"

"You just said it again!" Trish says.

"Holy crap on a cracker." I hear a faint whisper.

"Who's there?"

"It's Ally! And my brother! We're coming in."

"Did she hear?" I whisper to them. They shake their heads.

Ally walks in holding her hand tightly and her brother whom I believe is called Neal aswell is quietly chuckling from behind her.

"Why'd you say or whisper holy crap on a cracker?" Dez asks.

"I whacked my hand coming in." Ally tells him. "He!" Ally points at Neal. "Finds it hillarious!" She exclaims.

"So you didn't hear our conversation then?" Trish asks.

"No. Why?"

"Nothing. Forget it." I tell her. I grab her hand to see if there was any bruising.

_**Neal P.O.V (Didn't see that did ya'll) **_

As the blondie goes to check Ally's hand I see the latina and the guy in the stripped weird pants looking happily at the blonde and my sister's interwinded hands.

"Hiya! I'm Neal. You all are?"

"I'm Trish. The blondie is Austin and this dumb tall guy is Dez." The Latina says.

"Nice to meet you." I say. She smiles at me. Dez shakes my hand.

"Austin. Aren't you gonna say hi?" Ally whispers to him, looking at him expectantly.

"Sure. Hiya Neal. I'm Austin." He says throwing his free hand out to me so I could shake it. They're eye contact never breaks.

"Are you two gonna face rape each other now? 'Cause I'd rather be at home if you are gonna do that." I ask.

"What? They're just friends. I think more. But, they say that their JUST 'friends'" Trish explains.

"Like I'm gonna believe that. I may be twenty- nine but I can still see love when it's being raped to death by eye contact." I tell them. I see their faces moving closer together.

She kisses his... cheek. REALLY? Cheek kiss. I f*****g hate you god! Not really but you seriously piss me off. I just met this guy but I can see they care for each other.

"Shut up Neal." Ally says and walks off to the double bed.

"I just said that all out loud didn't I?" I ask.

"Yep!" Austin tells me going to sit next to Ally.

"Where are we going today?" Ally asks me.

"Where do you wanna go?" I ask.

"It's not somewhere I wanna go. It's something I wanna do." She tells us all.

"What is it?" Austin asks.

She points her index finger at me.

"I want to kick your ass. We were gonna have that little fight before. I wanna finish it." She tells me.

"Alright." I say going to her.

I easily tackle her. But then she kicks me in a very... un-happy place and I accidently chuck her onto the double bed. When I have her tackled on the bed, I'm about to claim victory by pinning both her shoulders to the ground when instead of a shoulder I find a wig in my hand.

"Hunny, I'm home." She sits up before saying this, pushing me to the ground. She tackles me and lastly says;

"It's good to be me." And my shoulders are on the ground.

"You are stronger then I thought. You should be a criminal." I tell her.

"Been there, done that." She smirks at helps me up.

"Once a criminal, always a criminal. Just like papa said." I tell her.

"Good to know. But I'm no longer that girl. I'm better. I'll do an illegal thing or two. But, criminal work is a no for me." She tells me.

"So shooting Herti is off the question?" I ask.

"Like I said. Been there, done that." She tells me.

"Sneaky Ally. I like it. We could be partners in crime. Literally." I tell her. She nods confidently with a slight smirk.

"Is Herti still alive though?" I ask.

"Nope. Killed. Murdered. Blood on someones hands." She shrugs. Austin looks like his head is about to explode.

"I just started the job. I was fourteen and in need of MAJOR bucks then. Our company was going down, under and shooting this guy got me over two thousand. I was desperate."

"Hold on a minute. I thought Herti was still alive? I asked that question sarcastically. I got a call from someone called HERTI and the number was the same. He's not dead." I tell her.

"What?" She asks.

"Yeah. Herti's alive Alls."

"No one calls her Alls but me." Austin interjects. I nod.

"Are there files on this?" Ally asks. I nod.

"FBI. Dareli sorts them all. Lucas holds them in his house though." I tell her. She's up to something.

"I can do ONE more thing thats illegal right?" She asks.

"No. What is it?"

"I need to steal those files."

"What? Why? Has he done something AGAIN?"

"No. But, I need to know if he's gonna. I have a bad feeling. The FBI had a reason for letting you out of prison, to work for them. Maybe Austin recording artist is helping him. He'll have sorces everywhere." Ally tells me.

"Your right. He's been silent, too silent. I'll ask Lucas. If it's a no then we're fucked. Stealing will be our only option." I tell her sitting on the floor on my suitcase. She sits next to me. Austin sits on the bed.

"We'll figure it out-" I get cut off by screams from downstairs.

"What was that?" Ally asks.

"I'm not sure. Just keep quiet." I tell her.

"HELP! HE'S GOTTA GUN! HE-" A shot is heard and I can tell she's gone. That woman was just screaming for her life and we sat here. Nice one Neal. Not.

"DON'T HURT ME! HELP! WHO ARE YOU?" I hear more screams.

"Your worst nightmare." Their right outside our door.

"Herti." Ally whispers.

"Out the window. NOW!" I exclaim. We're so lucky that theres a fire escape and theres a balcony.

We all get to the ground safely just as I hear more shots.

"Where do we go?" Austin asks. Ally's curled up in his arms.

"FBI office. Let's get Lucas. Run!" I shout and we basically leg it there.

"LUCAS! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Ally's finally gone insane. Nice one.

"Yes. I'm behind you."

"Herti is at our hotel shooting people. Help us." Trish tells him.

He runs to his car. "STAY HERE! GO TO MY OFFICE!" He shouts and drives off.

"Let's go. We can get the files. See what's happening." Ally tells us running into the building. We follow her. She's pushing things out the way and ripping files from his drawers.

"Gallasofer, Herti. Found it." Dez tells us.

"Great. Known for stealing, fraud, assault, sexual harassment, normal harassment and... murder." Ally reads.

"We already know that. Go to history. What did he last do?" I ask.

"Murder. Dubai. Last year. On Angelina Moon." Ally tells me.

"My cousin." Austin tells us sadly.

"I hate my life." Ally says. They murmer in agreement.

"Thats not true."

"I wish-"

"Stop wishing. You wish for the things you want and you forget the things you have. Stop wishing. There are things in life we'll get over. This is a massive hurdle in our lives. We'll get over it." I tell them.

"Every bad thing in life will lead to having the best thing in life. Next thing you know we're gonna have so much money and power and fame. We'll get married and have kids just like ourselves. Just like you told me." Ally says. They smile at her. I pull her into a hug.

"Okay. Is it just me or do you too act like you never left each other. Like still after five years I'd never be this close to someone. I thought only Auslly could hug!" Dez exclaims. We pull away.

"Auslly?" Ally raises her brow.

"Aus and lly. The Aus from Austin and the lly from Ally. It's your couple name. Your Auslly Mawson."

"I'm sorry I have to ask Mawson." Ally asks. Austin raises his brow now.

"Mawson. Mix of Moon and Dawson. The M from Moon and the awson from Dawson. However, in real life it's Ally Moon and Austin Moo- OW! Trish! That hurt!" Dez sqeuals.

"Auslly Mawson? Ally Moon? Actually that has a nice ring to it. Ally Moon. Allyson Lynsday Moon. Yeah! Can I be your best man?" I ask.

"We're not even dating! Marriage is a big no, no. Everybody here put this image into your heads. Ally walking down the aisle and me waiting for her. Picture the hunnymoon aswell! Wait! Don't, don't put the hunnymoon image into your head. It kinda gives me shivers."

"That's gonna make this all very hard then..." I mutter.

"What hard?" Austin asks.

Ally turns away from me. Austin turns away from her.

"Well the prophacy of corse. You were supposed to be told this before you came here. Moon and Dawson ended fued. Made by law and everything." I told them. They look scared shitless.

"What?" Trish asks.

"Back in some olden days the Moon's and the Dawson's fought. For real! And to end it they said the seventh daughter and the seventh son of either side would-"

"Would what?! TELL ME!" Trish yells cutting me off.

"Marry."


	3. Kendra Minx's

_**I donnot own A & A **_

_**Two chappy's yay! BTW: If this is on later then the other chappy I updated then remember that this was written the exact same day. KAY! Good. BTW again!: Would you guys watch a made video for this story. Review if you would...**_

_**3rd Person. **_

The car ride to their new secret location was completly silent. No one said a word. Let's go into a quick flashback.

_Flashback _

_Neal P.O.V_

_"WHAT!?" They yell in unison. _

_"Marriage. Between the seventh and sixth son's and or daughters. Un- fortunately for you guy's, you were born only a month apart. However, Austin's elder sister is only eighteen we can't. And she's fit. Which mean's only one marriage. Didn't you know?" _

_"NO!" _

_"Oh..." I whisper. _

_"Wait! So Austin and Ally have to marry before when?" Trish asks. _

_"Before... I'm not sure. See if Lucas has the files." They got to work immediatly. _

_"Found it! Moon, Dawson, Austin, Ally wedding file agreement." I tell them. They gather around the document on the table. _

_"Before your twenty- three. You have to be dating before you go back to Miami. Austin has to propose when your both seventeen and after three WEEKS of dating on the twenty- eighth of June. You must marry a year later and your parent's HAVE to pay for it. There's a wedding fund aswell. They have this all planned out don't they." Trish tells us all. _

_"Yep" Ally says popping the 'p'. She starts to put files away. _

_When she's done she sits... on the floor... and starts to... read the file. Is she about to laugh or cry? _

_"It say's here that if we can help the FBI successfully kill or arrest or in my case kill and seriously harm at least thirty criminal's then this will be broken onto the next heir's. Which will be our great time's fifty grandchild. We have to help. I'm NOT going into an arranged marriage guys. Never! It's fine if you love them. But, Austin and I's children would be weird." She tells us. _

_"Yeah! But, imagine your child kay?" I tell her. "Close your eyes." She does so. "Think of a blonde, brown eyed and musical child. What does he or she look like to you?" I ask. _

_"She is blonde like you said and she has brown eyes. She playing piano with Austin and... she's beautiful. And smart. Everything a girl dreams to be. She's... happy. Oh My God! Why am I enjoying imagining this! If that happened then Austin and I would have to have sex." She whispers the word 'sex' as if it's a curse. _

_"Your baby's will be smart AND beautiful! Little Audrey like Audrey Hepburn and the boy would be called Andy." Trish exclaims. _

_I nod happily. _

_"But! Sex with Austin. I'd rather have a bunch of rabid dogs feasting on his dangler's right now! No offence!" She turns around to Austin. _

_"LUCAS!" She yells. We throw the file in the cabnet and sit on the floor. _

_"Hey guy's! What's up?" _

_"Nothing." Ally mumbles walking out the room to Daline who's calling us over. _

_End of flashback. _

_**Back to 3rd person.**_

Austin and Ally sit in silence and far away from each other. Alexandra Stan's Saxobeat come's on the radio and it take all of Ally's will-power not to sing along. There's not enough of it.

_You make me dance_

_Bring me up, bring me down_

_Play it sweet_

_Make me move like a freak_

_Mister Saxobeat_

_Makes me dance_

_Brings me up, brings me down_

_Plays it sweet_

_Makes me move like a freak_

_Mister Saxobeat_

_You make me dance_

_Bring me up, bring me down_

_Play it sweet_

_Make me move like a freak_

_Mister Saxobeat_

_Makes me dance_

_Brings me up, brings me down_

_Plays it sweet_

_Makes me move like a freak_

_Mister Saxobeat_

_Oh oh oh oh eh hm yeaheh_

_Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeaheh_

_Oh oh eh hm yeaheh_

_Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeaheh_

_Oh eh hm yeaheh_

_Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeaheh_

_Oh oh eh hm yeaheh_

_Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeaheh_

_Hey sexy boy set me free_

_Don't be so shy play with me_

_My dirty boy can't you see_

_That you belong next to me_

_Hey sexy boy set me free_

_Don't be so shy play with me_

_My dirty boy, can't you see you are the one I need_

_You make me dance_

_Bring me up, bring me down_

_Play it sweet_

_Make me move like a freak_

_Mister Saxobeat_

_Makes me dance_

_Brings me up, brings me down_

_Plays it sweet_

_Makes me move like a freak_

_Oh oh oh oh eh hm yeaheh_

_Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeaheh_

_Oh oh eh hm yeaheh_

_Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeaheh_

_Oh eh hm yeaheh_

_Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeaheh_

_Oh oh eh hm yeaheh_

_Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeaheh_

_You make me dance_

_Bring me up bring me down_

_Play it sweet_

_Make me move like a freak_

_Mister Saxobeat_

_Makes me dance_

_Brings me up brings me down_

_Plays it sweet_

_Makes me move like a freak_

_You make me dance_

_Bring me up bring me down_

_You make me dance_

_Bring me up bring me down _**( Don't own Alexandra Stan OR Saxobeat. Sadly. :.**

"I admit, I'm confused right now but I still love your love. I mean voice. Voice!" Austin mumbles and realise's his sentence. Trish smirks.

"I'm mad at you." He frowns. "But your still so hot." Ally says. He smirks now. So does Ally.

"Your on my list dwarf." Trish jokes.

"Bite me hobbit." **( This line IS from struck by lightning. Yeah... Don't own line or struck by lighting. Sadly again. :( Seriously! ) **

The joking makes Neal realise something. Their getting it out of thing's Chris Colfer has starred in.

"When you were a child, Ally, you were drugged. I hid it in your food." Neal joke's she laughs with Trish and Neal.

"So were you Neal Dawson." Ally jokes.

"I know. How do you think I was so mature Allyson Lyndsay Dawson." Neal jokes again.

"Actually! My second name isn't Lynsday." Ally tells him.

"What? I thought it was?" Neal asks. She shakes her head.

She moves in the car to sit next to Neal. Their moods have improved.

"Nope!" She pop's the 'p'.

"What is it?" Austin asks. This is the first time they've talk to each other without an evil glare or a smirk. Her face crinkle's in confusion and shook. His looks sincere.

"I'm NEVER telling you my middle name. Not even my dad knows. I changed it. From Lynsday to... I'm sorry ended call money. Answer not given." She puts on a fake voicemail voice and leans back in her seat.

"Why'd you change it? Wasn't it Lucy once?" Neal asks.

"Never speak of that name. It gives me HORRID childhood memorys." She tells him. He nods.

"Lucy C. Remember." Ally codes it.

"Oh yeah! That's why... Right... What?" Trish yells.

"I know." Neal tells them.

"What was it?"

"Nothing!" Ally squeals at Austin and Neal, who was about to tell Austin. "Don't - you- dare. Or I'll tell them about Barney's!" Ally threats.

"You wouldn't." He glares at her.

"I would. Remember I'm the girl who shot Herti. The guy who's still on the run. Murderer. " Ally whispers. It gives out a mysterious vibe okay!

Neal gulps.

_** ~~~~~~~~ LINE~~~~ BREAK~~~~~~~ **_

_"I'm just a girl! Don't hurt me!" Screams._

_"How do you know the Ally and Neal boy and girl? Who are you?" A man yells. _

_"She's my old friend. I haven't seen her in three years! I'm Lisa Mon-" _

"LISA! LISA! MONROW! NEAL!" Ally wakes with a start.

"Alls! Are you alright?" Austin runs in.

"We need to find her. Help her. Hertis after her." She runs around the room grabbing clothes from her wardrobe.

"Who? What is going on Alls?" She breaks down and falls onto her bed. She drops her clothes.

"What's happened? I just watched a girl getting shot. Where's Neal?" She asks.

"Asleep. Peacfully. Why did- How did you watch this?"

"My old friend Lisa Monrow. She's dead. She died last night. Look on the TV. I bet you it'll say." Ally tells him and turns on the news.

"Headlines. Murder. Watch the clip. Now!" She demands. He sits down next to her.

**Lisa Monrow, aged seventeen was shot repeatedly in the chest last night at-**

Austin shuts off the TV by the remote.

"What about murder's now?" Neal exclaims tiredly walking in to Ally's room.

"Ally had a nightmare about Lisa Monrow being murdered last night and it's true." Austin explains.

"Again! I thought those visons ended ages ago." Neal exclaim's.

"Wait! This has happened before. What's going on here?" Austin whispers carful not to wake Trish or Dez.

"Yes, it has." Ally whispers/ answers simpily.

"You haven't told him?" Neal asks.

"No! You do it!" Ally whispers/ yells at Neal.

"Fine. Ally is a fortune and past vison see person. She'll dream past or future. Even present. She can make herself have visons. And..."

"And..." Austin continues. Neal looks at Ally expectantly.

"You carry on." Ally whispers with a wave of her hand.

"Ally's a person who can defeat people with stakes."

"A vampire slayer?"

"No! Anything. Her and the 'vampire slayer' unite and they kill. With stakes. I'll show you the book. Get dressed. " Neal whispers and walks off. Austin runs out. Ally gets changed and walks exactly where Neal wanted them to go.

"Ally! Are you here?" She hears him whisper.

"Yeah!" She yells. The lights flick on. She holding a book with the words **'Defeated. 100 years in the making' **in her hand. She's sitting lazily on a chair.

Neal grabs it and sits next to her. He opens the book and begins.

"Leagon has it that every one- hundred years a vampire slayer and a minx are born. When they turn seventeen they will reunite and will defeat all evil. No one will ever know who they are but for one thing we know for god damn sure is that Minx's sure can fight. And vampire slayers follow 'closely' behind." Neal reads.

Austin turns the pages to one that has the title 'Minx's'.

"They hate being reffered to as Minx's if they are male. However, study's have shown that female minx's are stronger and when they are reffered to as a minx they'll slap you and walk away with a smile. This hide's their identity and keeps them a secret forever. They are mainly female due to the female's immence power and maturity. Only one Minx has ever lived from the bad defeator's. Andrell Catratilla. Five hundred years ago. They live for a hundred years because the world needs to be protected at all times. The defeater of all of the minx's in the world has been Herti, Gallasofer. Every child born into the Gallasofer family has either been a vampire slayer or a minx and vampire slayer... killer. All the women run away at sixteen and go to find their minx. Let hope the world will reunite our saviours. This book even hold's the names and matches to every name a vampire slayer or Minx may have." Ally reads aloud. She rips the book off the table and turns the pages to the back. She places it back down and they search the names.

"Look for Allison or AllYson. Okay! Remember the loud Y I put in there." Ally explains.

"Found it! Allison matches with... HEY! No snatching!" Austin yells at Ally who just rolls her eyes.

"Matches with-"

A crash of glass is heard.

"HELLO! ANYONE IN HERE." They hear a voice shout.

"Behind the bookcase quick!" Ally whispers.

"It's too heavy." Austin whines.

"Not really." Ally whispers and hands him the book.

She run's to it and pushes it to the side with an ease.

"Get in. Now!" She exclaims. Austin and Neal run in. Ally takes the book from Austins hands and switches off the lights.

Footsteps come in. Ally runs behind the bookcase. She places it on the bookshelf.

She leaves it open a crack.

The lights switch on. The footsteps come closer. She or so the voice sounded to be a she is a the bookshelf.

"Defeated. One hundred years in the making." The girl whispers and they hear her taking a book.

"Found. Let's see. Who matches with Kendra?" She whispers.

Ally steps out from the bookcase and grabs a book. The girls too busy to hear her.

Ally gets ready to wack her, when the woman turns.

"Who the hell are you?" She screams. This earns her a kick in the chin. Ally drops the book and does a cartwheel backwards to the bookcase. Austin and Neal rush out and to the doors.

"What was that for?"

"You should know who I am!" This get another kick in the chin.

"Stop that! What are you?"

"ALLISON DAWSON! I'm here to see who my match is! You?" Another kick.

"Kendra Stavlos. Vampire slayer. What are you? Human? Minx? No human can kick that hard!"

"Who's your match?" Ally asks dropping her fighting pose. So does Kendra.

"I don't know. You made me lose it!" She grab's the book and looks around the page.

"Lemme help." Ally says and holds one side.

"Theres Ally!" Kendra tells her.

"And there's Kendra. Opposite mine. We're a match." Ally exclaims.

"Your a minx?" Ally nods.

"Vampire slayer?" Kendra nods.

"How old are you?" Kendra asks.

"Seventeen tomorrow. You?"

"Exactly the same. We met too early. Nice one."

"Thanks. This isn't right though. Who sent you? Ally asks.

"I don't know their name. But, I do know their initials. They said there was a threat here..." Kendra trails off.

"WHAT? Sorry! What are the initials?" Ally asks again.

"HG. Gallasofer I think?" Kendra asks the last part.

"Herti, Gallasofer. Tall, ugly and grumpy lookin'?" Ally guesses doing hand movements to match her words.

"Yeah! You know him?" Kendra asks.

"Yeah."

"You guys friends?"

"No. The exact opposite."

"What are you then?"

"He's out to kill me. And now you. He's a vampire and Minx killer."

"What? He told me... He tricked me." Kendra tells her quietly.

"He wanted us to either kill each other or we have to join forces and then he can kill us both. I should have known! He's been trying to kill my family for years!" Ally yells harshly.

"It's one o' clock. Happy birthday!" Kendra tells her sitting down.

"We've only been here for thirty minutes. So... We met each other just on time." Ally sits next to her. They hear footsteps again and get into their fighting poses.

"Who's there?" Ally asks Kendra.

She shrugs.

"The figures are distorted." She whispers back. Ally nods.

Someone goes behind Ally and grabs her shoulder.

She turns and tackles this person. And also give this person a kick in the stomache.

"Stop!" It's Neal.

"Woah! Get off you maniac!" Austin yells from beside Neal. Kendra has tackled him too.

"Let Austin go." Ally tells her letting Neal go from the tackle she had put him in.

"Who are they?" Kendra asks.

"Woah! Someones scottish!" Neal exclaims.

"I'm not!" She kicks his stomache making him fall to the floor. "I'm a Latina!" She kicks him again.

"That's Neal. My brother. This is Austin M-"

"Moon. Your future husband. All minx's and vampire slayers know. We are told at the young age of ten. You are saving us from the fued. We're very greatful. I'm sorry Neal. I didn't know you. I get easily offended."

"By stupidity. I know." Ally tells her. She nods.

"Okay! Who are you?" Austin asks.

"Kendra. Kendra Stavlos. Seventeen today. I'm Ally's match."

"Lesbian match!" Austin guesses excitedly.

"No! Minx and VS. Vampire slayer." Ally whacks the back of his head.

"OW! Can Kendra be my future wife please? She doesn't hit me."

"I tackled you!" Kendra defends Ally.

"So... You didn't know me." Austin defends himself.

"HELLO! She killed my kidney's" Neal yells jumping up from the floor.

"Kay! But, anyway the prophacy clearly states that Austin and Ally must marry. Soul mates practically."

"There is no marriage! We'll arrest or kill thirty criminals and I'll stay Ally Dawson! He'll stay single. I'll stay single and dependant! NOT MARRIED!" Ally yells.

"You must. Fueds will kill us both." Kendra's accent really comes out when she pleads.

"No. I won't"

"Then your breaking the law!" Neal interjects.

"Hey! How you all doing?"

"Who's that?" Austin asks.

"Herti. Gallasofer. Hi." Ally tells him and turns around.

"I won't miss this time Ally Dawson."


	4. Trish

**I donnot own A & A or the characters! x I only own Kendra and Herti. And Lucas but that doesn't matter! x **

_**Kendra P.O.V **_

"Do you know how long I've wanted to kill you?" He asks.

"No. But, if you hate me as much as I hate you then for a many number of years." Ally tells him.

"Well. I won't miss this time." He says again for the second time and suddenly I notice the gun.

"What do you think your doing with that?" I half yell and half ask. To be honest.

"Oh! I almost didn't notice you there. We meet again. Kendra." He puts out a hand to me. I glare at him in responce.

"What do you mean by this time?" I ask.

"A few years ago. We met in Spain. Well met is a understatment. I stalked her to Spain is better. I needed to get her in the sight's at least. Anyway... we fought childs play I guess you could say. Fighting none the less. I shot at her and I missed. She was too smart for her socks." He tells me.

"So... It's quite good NOT to get shot don't you think?" I ask. Hinting is a better word.

"I was fourteen. He was what thirty-"

"Twenty! I was TWENTY! Learn it, remember it. And die for it." Ally steps closer. Theres a two metre distance from him and I. One for Ally and Herti.

"I'd stop moving. Unless you wanna shot to the head missy. Although, I better shot at your right side shouldn't I. I wouldn't want the bullet to fly backwards would I?"

"What?"

"Didn't she tell you blondie. Ally was shot in her left side part of her head when she was five... five right?" Ally nods. Have the most civillised conversation with a guy who is gonna kill you. It's not on my bucket list, better add it. Check!

"The bullet got lodged in her head. It's so far in there its barely visable." Herti tells him.

"Why was she shot? Who by?" I ask.

"Herti did it! He seeked revenge on my father. And apparently me..." She trails off.

"Yes. I did. Now lets get this done! The blood is flowing from my head right now. I've waited twelve years for this! Now I will succeed. You know how?" Ally shakes her head. She's not afraid.

"Because theres no exit here. Except for the door behind me." His gun goes to the left side of her head.

She smirks.

"Move you dumb-ass!" I yell.

"No. Let him shoot. Take it. Take back twelve years..." She whispers. Their up close and personal now.

I resume my fighting posision and Ally's arms drop. The gun, her left side of her head- WAIT... Left side. She got shot there once. She'll be fine!

The gun moves to her right side.

"Crap" I mutter. He turns away from her.

She doesn't waste this time. Lets just say that Ally must like to kick people in the nuts, grabbing her future husbands hand, yelling for me to get her brother and running away from the building.

"How many times will he try to shoot you?" Austin asks as we run to the new 'secret' location.

"Twice! Now thrice!"

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Stulio street. Thirty- two. Know it?"

"Yes."

We run around a mile to get there.

"Thirty- two is here!" I yell and Ally opens the door. We all run in quickly.

"What the hell? You just half beat his balls to death Alls!" Austin whispers to her.

"Why are you whispering?" I ask.

"Trish and Dez live here too." Ally whispers to me. I nod.

"Austin, I am a minx. Okay! Thats probably why I was the one chosen to 'marry' you." She says. The whispering is gone. Yes!

"Don't put air quotes over it! It's gonna happen. Get used to it sister." I say.

"It's not! I'll take these people down. Kill Herti and live a happy life. Alright!" She yells.

"No it is! Stop imagining! You have this little fantasy world you live in. Snap out of it. You're gonna save us from fueds! You'll bring honour to us all. Save us all. Don't dis- honour your family Ally!" I yell at her. First outburst of the day or month even... Whoops!

"I won't alow it."

"Get used to it then. It's gonna happen."

"Never." Thats the last word before she walks upstairs. The effect of that was how she whispered it. Maybe she was about to cry.

"What do you think Austin?" I ask.

He turns to me.

"Whatever it's for... It better be a good cause. Or those divorce papers will play a role."

"You'll save all our lives." The fit- I mean Neal jumps in.

"Fine. I'll talk to her-"

"No. Let me. Go sleep you two." Neal tells us.

"You can take mine Kendra." He tells me. I nod.

I can't bring myself to talk to him alright! I like him. Like, like him I mean. (Insert disapproving glare here) But, he's twenty nine. He'll go off soon... Sadly.

"Bye Neal." Austin whispers and walks upstairs.

"Where's your room?"

"Next to Ally's. Upstairs on the left." He tells me. I turn and I go to walk upstairs.

"Kendra." I turn. "Remember that if you want some clothes then I'm sure Ally will let you borrow some. Or Trish will. Okay?" I nod.

I turn again. Then back to him.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"You just did." He jokes. I smile at him humor. "Sure you can Kendra." He tells me.

"Thanks. Um... Shouldn't you be askin' Ally something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Your trying to talk her into it. Maybe try askin' that she won't have to do it." I say.

"Oh... Because if I do that then Ally's children will have to do it. She'll be misrable. And... she kinda likes a guy named Dallas. Austin's better looking or so I think."

"Dallas, Monco?" I ask.

"I think so. Why?"

"He used to beat his little sister. And helped his mum kill his dad. Or abuse his dad. Ally would be misrable. Austin's a great guy. And a fit one too. He'll take care of her." I say. He nods.

"That's the hopes. Ally can't stand to see me hurt. Seeing her children in misery would immediatly kill her inside." Neal tells me.

"You're a great guy Neal." I tell him. I step down from the step I was on.

"Thanks. Your a great girl too. Or what I know about you..." I smile at him.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks for this by the way. I'll keep what you did for me in my mind." I say and walk upstairs. Austin's sitting on his bed staring at a chair. With legs coming from it. It's Ally.

I hide by the door frame.

"What shall we do huh? Our career will be ruined. Austin this will go on our records you know. I don't wanna be known as Ally Dawson married at eighteen." Ally says.

"I dunno. We'll have to do it. Just go through with it. But, don't act like we're married. Just be friends with benifits... To them." I hear him say. I hear her stand.

"That's why I love you... as a 'husband'" I can almost see an image in my head of her doing air quotes as she says this. She did. I looked alright?!

"Anyway! We have to go to sleep." He says. I can see them... kinda. She's hugging him and she's still standing up. His heads in her chest. That's not love at all. Notice the sarcasam there. If you didn't, it WAS there.

She kisses the top of his head. Still 'not' love.

"Lets go to sleep then." They both climb under the covers. I better go warn Neal. I run down the stairs.

"NEAL!" I whisper/ yell.

He's reading... really!

"Yeah!"

"Ally's sleeping in the same bed as Austin!" I whisper/ yell again.

"I know. They do that... sometimes."

"Your okay with this!"

"Yeah. If they do each other then even better."

"HOW IS THAT BETTER?!" I yell. Then realise.

"SH!"

"Sorry. But, how?"

"Then there won't be any surprises on the wedding night. DUH." I laugh and walk back up.

I'm totally gonna walk in on them. ;D

"Austin have you seen Ally?" I ask walking in. I'm a VERY SKILLED actress when I embarrass people.

"No. Why?"

"Why is there and lump next to you?"

"It's duggie the dolphin." He answers.

"AW! Lemme see."

I pull back the covers.

"Hey Ally!" She smiles up at me and sits up.

"Hiya Kendra! You do know I saw you and heard you running to Neal right? I just wasn't sure if it was Trish coming in. That girl has a dir-ty mi-nd." Ally tells me.

"So do I. I totally thought you were giving him a blow-"

"Kay! We get it." She cuts me off.

"Job." I finish. I smile and walk away.

"URG! I hate her sometimes."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"YOU WERE MEANT TOO!" Ally yells.

"Only known me for six hours. God!"

"People pusher..." I finish and I go into my room.

I curl into the covers for ten minutes before theres a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I whisper just loud enough for them to hear.

"Who do you think?" It's a girl!

"I don't know ya'll! But I KNOW your a girl."

"Guess then?" She suggests.

"One second!" I whisper. It's a bit strained though as I just got up.

"Okay! Hurry okay Neal?" She asks.

I grab a lamp shade, for protection, and I open the door.

"Finally!" She barges in without looking at me.

"Get out! I donnot know you!"

"Woah! I don't know you! Where's Neal?" She yells.

"Downstairs! Now who the hell are ya'll?" I yell back. Feeling SO sorry for our neighbors.

"Trish! Who are you?" She calms down.

"I'm Kendra. The vampire slayer." I say.

"What? Vampire slayer?"

"Yes. What are you? Calosial?" I guess.

"A Calosial is a wha?" I ignore the added 't' that needs to be added. That or I kill her.

"Friend of a minx. And or vampire slayer. Only special Calosial's can be friends with both." I tell her.

"I don't even know what a minx is."

"It's someone who has so much stregth that they'd marry and kill those who simpily love her or for kill hate her. Arranged marriage is for all minx's. It's part of a tribarial thing." I tell her. She looks confused.

"Someone who can kick ass." I tell simpily. She nods.

"I don't know anyone like that."

"You donnot know Ally then?"

"What? She can't even hurt a fly."

"Really? She shot Herti, Gallasofer some time ago. She kneed him in the nuts not two hours ago. She is a minx."

"Excuse me. ALLY! YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS!" Gosh she's loud. Even from afar. She's at Austin bedroom door. Ally steps out. I put down the lamp and walk up to her.

"What did you tell her?"

"That your a minx." She rubs her eyes.

"I hate you."

"Why am I getting a sense of da ja vou?"

"Cause I said it less then twenty minutes ago." She tells me. I nod understandably. (Is that a word? Lets just say it is. Kay!)

"Ally. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd freak out."

"What? That my best friend doesn't BOTHER to tell me that she can kick ass. Or that she's gonna have to get married in two years! And who in the name of fuck is this bird? She threatend me with a lamp."

"I would've hit you."

"Whatever bitch." She waves her hand. I raise mine to hit her. Ally has to hold me back.

"Kendra likes to hit. How did you even meet?"

"I went to Neal's room to- Nothing."

"To what Trish?"

"We stay up every night."

"Doing?"

"I swear to god if you say each other I will personally hit you. Or at least try... Again." I tell her.

"No! We eat ice cream."

"Why?" Ally asks.

"Becausewecyovrourstupdexs Okay!"

"You what?"

"We cry over our stupid ex's okay." She admits. Almost ashamed.

"Neal. Cry. Ex. Neal. Cry. Crying Neal. Doesn't exist." Ally waves her hand dismissivly.

"Yep! Every Tuesday we used to do that. It's tradition."

"Kay! I'm going back to bed." I say and walk back.

"Wait! Where's Neal anyway?"

"Asleep. Downstairs. I think." I tell her and go back to bed.

I hear Ally mutter 'why me god? Why me?' and then slam the door.

~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~ BREAK~~

I wake up in the morning greeted by a singing man over the road. I got dressed like a cheeta runs and I run like a cheeta down the stairs and into the kitchen. And yes I did steal some of Ally's clothes to get dressed for your info.

I was greeted by a read head named Dez who seemed nice. Trish the grinch eating pancakes. Neal cooking and Austin and Ally singing kiss me by Sixpence None the richer. Is this a traditon like ice- cream Tuesday. It better be.

_Oh kiss me out of the bearded barley,_

_Nightly , beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift you open hand_

_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_

_Silvermoon's sparkling,_

_So kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house _

_Swing me , upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring , bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift you open hand_

_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_

_Silvermoon's sparkling,_

_So kiss me_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift you open hand_

_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_

_Silvermoon's sparkling,_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me _**( I donnot own this song or the original artist... :D) **

"Hiya guys. Kendra I need to welcome you. Thanks for getting the message Lucas sent you to come." Dez says as he walks back in from collecting the leaves that had blown in.

"Thanks to you too!" I say and Neal passes me a plate of pancakes.

"That was a intimate song for two song writing partners don't you think? And they are made to married soon too." I pester.

"Shut up." Austin glares at me.

"Then again at least you weren't singing Come what may." I say. **( Donnot own come what may or original artists of the song! :D Kay?) **

"What's wrong with come what may?" Austin asks.

"Nothing! It's a GREAT song... BUT, best friends who 'don't' love each other shouldn't sing it."

"Why not?" Ally steps up from the piano. Austin follows.

"Because... that song is more intimate than actually having sex." I tell them.

"How?" Austin asks.

"Singing about how your gonna love each other until your dying days." They nod.

"True!" Neal says and passes me a bowl full of pancakes.

"Anyway... how was everyones sleep?" I ask, grabbing a magazine from the stack behind Trish.

I sit in one of the dinning chairs.

"Fine thanks." Trish tells me. Shes reading a mag too.

"Perfect." Ally tells me. She smiles.

"Great!" Austin says.

"Dez?" He looks at me. "How was yours?" I ask.

"Normal. Flying pigs, T- rex's wearing too- to's and houses telling me to EAT the cookie not shove it up my pigs as-"

"Okay!" Neal cuts him off.

"What are we gonna do today?" Ally asks. Trish obviously is ignoring her. I know this because when Ally sat next to her, Trish moved to my left side.

"Well, I want to do some shopping. Honestly." I tell her.

"Good. You NEED a new choice of wardrobe." Ally tells me.

"Right? First you don't tell me your a fuckin' minx then you go and tell my mate Kendra that her style needs to be changed. You're just FULL of surprises today aren't you?"

"No swearing at the table. Or ever." Neal tells her. She puts her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry."

"Listen! I don't know what crawled up your ass and died but let me tell you THIS! I was GONNA tell you. You blew it outta proportion. I'm SO not insulting her! I'm giving her advice!"

"Swearing! Table!" Neal yells at Ally. She stands up looking like a pissed off Tiger.

"Whatever!"

"Now you're back chatting your brother. Bitch alert." Trish mumbles.

"Shut up! I'm sorry if I offended any of you but saying that is NO BETTER Trish." She pushes a plate to the floor and storms upstairs. I hear her come back.

"You just swore at the table too!" She yells at runs upstairs. I hear a door slam.

"Time of the month." Trish mumbles.

"No it's not. That was a week ago. Don't ask how I know..." Austin trails off.

"I think its hard on her. I mean marriage at eighteen is something I'd NEVER do." I tell them all. They nod in response.

"I'll go talk to her. Not you Neal, Austin, Trish or Dez. Me. She needs her vampire slayer buddy right now."

So I make my way upstairs...


End file.
